Death is Lonely
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: James Potter never gave much thought to death until he heard the prophecy about Harry. Now, it seems to be all he can think about, and when he does die, he discovers how lonely death can be. Oneshot


**I know that I shouldn't post a one-shot, especially when I still have two stories on the go, one of which I haven't updated in forever, but the idea just popped into my mind when I was searching for ideas for **_**Can the Sorting hat make a Mistake? **_**So anyways, hope that you like the one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to hp at all.**

James Potter never gave much thought about death until Dumbledore came and told him and his family about the prophecy that surrounded Harry. They had to go into hiding and choose a secret keeper; they had to not leave the house because Voldemort could kill them. It wasn't until Dumbledore showed up on their doorstep in Godric's Hollow that he started to think about death.

James already had come close to death many times and could see Thestrals, black skeletal horses that were only visible to those that had seen death, because of the Order and the time that his parents had died, but never before had he been so scared of death. Not the death of himself, sure he was scared by that, but mostly for his wife and only child, Harry. He wouldn't be able to bear if they died and he lived. No, it would be better if he died and Lily and Harry lived, but would they be able to forgive him for that? He didn't know.

For a while he pushed the thought about death out of his mind, but it came rushing back the night of Halloween, the night that he discovered that one of his best friends was a traitor. Peter Pettigrew was a traitor to him.

As Voldemort entered into the Fidelius charm, he wasn't aware. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized that he was in his household.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted at her, it was a useless thought though and he knew it. He didn't have a wand; it was on the couch beyond my reach. The only thing that James could do was wait for death to come and take him away, by then the thought about death were soaring into his mind, demanding answers to his questions.

Would it be painful? Probably not. Just Aveda Kediri and he would be dead. No pain, no feeling, almost no warning. Will Lily and Harry survive? A gut wrenching pain in his heart told him not likely, but maybe Lily could get a hold of one of his brooms and fly off, or she would be able to Disapparate, but the chances of that would be unlikely. Will people grieve for me? Yes, absolutely. Moony and Padfoot would, of course they would. They were his best friends. They were the Marauders. Dumbledore, he might feel guilty for not making it so that he was their secret keeper. Snape maybe, he always loved Lily. James could see it even if no one else could. The way that he would look at her in school, the covetous look in his eyes, the murderous look of hatred he directed towards him when Lily finally agreed to go out with him. Snape wouldn't grieve his death, but he would grieve Lily's.

_No. _He thought furtively. _No, don't think like that. Lily will survive. She will._

A flash of green light and James Potter was gone from the world. Gone from Lily, gone from Harry. Gone from Moony and Padfoot, gone from everything that he loved.

His first though while dead was, _Death. It' so lonely. _

He didn't see anyone else in sight that he knew and loved. His parents, the Vance's, the Bones, The Prewitts, no one. Death, it was lonely.

_Its better that it's lonely though Prongs. _He told himself. _If death wasn't lonely then that would mean that the people you loved were dead. Don't wish for them to be here with you. They deserve to live happy lives._

Soon though, too soon, he was joined by the love of his life. When he saw her, he broke down and cried. She was dead. Who would take care of Harry now, or would Harry join them here in death.

"NO!" Prongs shouted into the blank nothingness that he was in. "No."

"James. James." Her voice was heart wrenching and so full of sorrow. He thought that he vowed to never hear that again in her voice on the day of their marriage. "James, he should live."

He looked up at her with his tear stained eyes. Who should live? Voldemort? Because he had gotten rid of the prophecy? Because, by now…he should have killed Harry? "Who Lily flower, who should live?"

She gave a tearful smile. "Harry. Our little boy Harry. He should live."

He stared at her in disbelief. How, how could he live? It was Voldemort the most powerful dark wizard alive who knew every spell to because you pain, who knew almost every way to kill and torture you. How, how could little baby Harry survive against that…monster? "How." He croaked, "How will he survive against Voldemort? HOW!"

"Because James. Loves sacrifice."

A genuine smile crept onto the face of Prongs. Their little boy Harry would live because of Lily, because of Loves Sacrifice. "Lily flower, have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

"Yes James," she told him amused, "you have. But it never gets old to hear you admit it." Lily was here, death wasn't lonely anymore.

But James would rather that death was lonely than have his loved ones here.

**So ya, review please. :) And no promises that because of this I'll post some more chapters to **_**Unbreakable Bond **_**and **_**Can the Sorting Hat Make a Mistake?**_

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
